Transformations
Actually all races are able to transform, all transformations cost TP and mind to learn and upgrade, and are usable by pressing the G key to ascend and the H key to descend to base form. It is possible to change the line transforming leads to by using the action wheel key (default: X) and cycling through the available transformation lines. Also, all forms can use and be boosted by Kaioken. Saiyan and Half-Saiyan * Super Saiyan: consumes 10 ki per second, multiplies all stats by 50 and costs 100 TP * Super Saiyan Grade 2: bigger and stronger than the normal one and costs 250 TP * Super Saiyan Grade 3: the biggest one, stronger than grade 2 but consumes more ki and costs 350 TP * Full Power Super Saiyan: same thing as the basic one, but consumes just 1 ki per second and costs * 500 * Super Saiyan 2: ... * Super Saiyan 3: consumes 200 ki per second and costs 2,000 TP, also has lightning with aura * Super Saiyan 4: '''A maxed-out tranformation skill will allow one to become a Super Saiyan 4 should they transform once more after becoming a Golden Oozaru (see below). After doing this once and not removing the player‘s tail this transformation becomes permanently accessible through the transformation menu without having to cycle through Oozaru. * '''Super Saiyan God: '''obtained with the God Form Skill (God Form skill Costs 50,000), God form skill is learned from King Kai * '''Super Saiyan Blue: '''it is necessary to have Potential Unlock lvl: 10, Meditation lvl: 10, Super Form lvl: 6 and Godform lvl:2 * '''Super Saiyan Rose: '''Used to be the same as the Super Saiyan Blue only that alignment: Evil was necessary. Now requires the status effect "Divine" instead. Can be given to the players with "/jrmcse set Divine 1" and does not yet occur naturally. * '''Legendary Super Saiyan (status): Every set interval of time (by default 20-30 minutes), there is a configurable chance (10% by default) that a green icon will appear as a status effect, causing super saiyan transformations that are not of the god line to have enhanced multipliers and green auras. This effect goes away when you die and can be forced with /jrmcse set legendary 1. It also allows you to go to LSSJ 1,2,3,4. * Legendary Super Saiyan (transformation): In older versions of the mod, under the same circumstances as above, legendary was its own unique transformation which replaced the player's ability to transform into anything else and was bugged with kaioken. * Super Saiyan Blue Shinka: '''unlocked with Godform lvl:3 and Racial skill Super Form lvl:6 * '''Super Saiyan Rose Shinka: the same as the Super Saiyan Blue Shinka only that Divine is needed Saiyans and hybrids can take on the Oozaru forms when they have tails. Tails can be regrown in Kami's lookout. * '''Oozaru: '''On a night with a full moon (consider Minecraft’s moon cycles) a Saiyan who looks up directly into the sky will transform. Also possible to learn the ki technique "power ball" from Vegeta and use it to transform. * '''Golden Oozaru: '''Using the racial skill key as a great ape will result in one transforming into one of these. * '''Legendary Oozaru: '''Turning Golden Oozaru with the Legendary status effect will cause to turn to legendary Oozaru Arcosian The Arcosians start in their highest form and their other forms are "reverse forms" that suppress their power and are used to store power points, necessary for using their "full power". To store the power points the user needs to be on one of the r 45% of release. Their forms costs 4 times any other transformation and just get their super form(equal to the ssj2) after the third upgrade. After a certain level of transformation (Level 6) is achieved the Arcosian race gets their Ultimate form. Arcosians can have the legendary buff, however it only affects the 5th form (coolers) and the ultimate(golden). Normally it only adds a 10% attribute boost for both but it can be changed in the config files. Namekians Namekians have a skill similar to Human potential called "Power Boost". They have the Giant Form as well, much like a Saiyan Oozaru`. Namekians can have legandary in their transformations. Normally it only adds a 10% attribute boost for both transformations but it can be changed in the config files. Humans Humans have two forms, Buffed or Full. the buffed form make's the player bigger and making the player more power full. The Full form make's the player as powerfull as kaioken (almost). Humans can have legendary when they transform. Normally it only adds a 10% attribute boost for both transformation but it can be changed in the config files. Category:Movement Mechanic Category:Combat Mechanic Category:Dragon Block C Category:Dragon Block Combat Mechanic Category:Dragon Block Movement Mechanic